


Magic in a strange form

by spaceyriver



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fiction, Gay, M/M, Magic, New story, Original work - Freeform, mlm, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyriver/pseuds/spaceyriver
Summary: Victor spends the day at one of Paxton's many workplaces...the hospital. Strange events transpire. Hey that's what you get for bringing a god of destruction into a hospital.





	Magic in a strange form

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting original work and I hope you guys like it

    Victor knew many things. He was a god for crying out out loud. He knew things the people around him could only dream of knowing. One certain thing however had always eluded his understanding though. It was a simple question, but it was one he had never found an answer to.

    Why are humans so... Pathetic? It wasn't like they weren't intriguing. They were- if they weren't, he wouldn't enjoy messing with them so much. Deep down, though, they were all... Letdowns.

    Well, one human was an exception. Paxton was definitely less of a disappointment than all the others were. He was smart and beautiful, in a strange way; so much so that it put him above all the others in Victor's eyes. Victor watched him lean over the dying man, whose name he'd already forgotten. He watched, intrigued by the way Paxton was so attached to a stranger, a man who was going to die soon... He found it odd- but then again, Paxton, like all other humans was. Weird.

Paxton, exhaling loudly and approaching Victor, grabbed his hand and leaned against him. Victor looked at Paxton as he sighed again.

    "He has four hours at best, Victor... I'm a MENSA-certified genius. I've cured cancer. I'm the most qualified doctor to help this poor man... But I can't cure him. He's going to die because of me." Paxton started to cry.

 

    No. This wouldn't do. Victor didn't care about this mortal's life. If he died, so be it. But Paxton would never have a reason to cry if Victor could help it. Sighing, he looked at Paxton.

    "Go wait outside." Paxton frowned, asking why.

    "Because you're crying and he hasn't even died yet. Go calm down and come back." Paxton wiped his face and left, still softly sobbing.

    Victor stared at the man, who was lying on the bed, unconscious. This was something he hated doing, but it would work. Victor knew it would.

    Victor put his hands on the man's chest, and, sighing, allows a pulse of white magic to seep into the man's body.

    Victor had, countless times, used every type of magic he had. Except one. He had only ever used healing magic once before now. Why would he waste energy attempting to avoid to inevitable. All mortals would die, only a tiny, brief blip in time and space. His specialty was in death and destruction.

    Maybe that was why Paxton was so beautiful to him. His life revolved around prolonging life, putting off death even if it would all be for nothing.

    He stepped back as the man gasped to life, and turned to exit. He leaned against the wall outside the previously almost-dead man's room. He looked at his hands.

They felt strange. They had felt like this, the other time he had used healing magic. Foreign. Unnerving.

    It made him feel... Hyperaware of the fact that he was alive. In that moment, when he used it, he felt strangely aware of everything around him. Colors, smells, the energy of everything around him living and dying and moving. It all felt magnified, and it made him uncomfortable.

    Then again, there were a lot of things that made him uncomfortable. In fact, everything he didn't understand made him uncomfortable, simply because he was a god, so wasn't he supposed to understand everything?

    He watched as Paxton- followed by his team of nurses- rush in and get the man situated, as well as marvel at the miraculous fact that this man was going to live again. Paxton would be celebrated yet again in the medical community as the doctor who could save any patient.

    It suddenly occurred to Victor that Paxton made him uncomfortable. Not in his usual "I don't like this, I need to destroy it before it bothers me too much" way. Well, that's how he had felt when he had first met Paxton, but the circumstances had been different. This was different. This was uncomfortable in a "Why does he see me this way?" kind of way.

    It bothered him that Paxton seemed to see something in him that no one else saw. Indeed, it was something Victor had tried to bury inside himself, so that no one would ever see it. Victor had worked long and hard to make an image- to get a reputation.

    Victor, the destroyer. The emotionless. The infallible. The god that no one could touch, let alone hurt. Not Victor, the sentimental.

    Then Paxton had come along with his stupid smiles, and stupidly specific facts about things no one care about, and his... Unrelenting love. He had torn down Victor's walls like they were made of tissue paper. It had definitely made him uncomfortable.

    Paxton was always telling Victor he was a good person, but he knew he wasn't. No one got titles like "the killer without mercy"- or his personal favorite, "the murderering god without morals"- by being a good person. He'd done countless evil things. He'd killed women, children, babies- he'd even forced a woman to watch him set her newborn on fire, for reasons he could no longer remember.

    Yet this person who was so pure and good knew all of that- all of the ghosts of his past, all of his worst memories and mistakes- and still had the audacity to call him good. Maybe Paxton had got hit in the head?

    He was still debating whether or not to bring that up when he felt warm hands cover his own. He looked up to see Paxton, who, for a man who had just been hailed a modern medical genius, didn't look too happy. Paxton sighed, which meant that he felt guilty.

    "I shouldn't get to take credit for this. You were the one who healed him. You deserve the praise." Victor dropped his hands, looking at him with a convincing "puzzled" look.

    "I don't know what you mean. I didn't heal What's-His-Face; you did." Paxton shook his head. Victor knew Paxton hated lying, even if it didn't hurt anyone.

    "You healed him. I saw you do it, so you don't have to pretend. It was nice of you." Victor frowned, wrinkling his nose. Nice? No, he wasn't "nice." People didn't cower in the face of... Niceness.

    He looked away for a moment before responding.

    "I didn't heal him. You know I don't care if people die, so why would I heal him?" Paxton looked at him calculatingly, and Victor could practically see the gears grinding away in his head. Paxton wanted to know everything and, better yet, he wanted the reasoning behind it all too. As if knowing everything wasn't a high enough goal.

    Perhaps he and Victor weren't so different, after all.

Paxton paused before answering with a blindingly brilliant smile.

    "You did it because you're a good person.I think you're going soft after all these years. Which is good, because now you can help people alongside me." Victor paused, taken aback. He couldn't tell if Paxton was being serious.

    Going soft? Turning good? That was not what we wanted to hear. Paxton didn't seem to understand. Victor looked up and gazed at a healthy young woman as she walked past.

    More to prove a point than anything else, he snapped his fingers and, in a flash of blue sparks, the woman let out a strangled scream and dropped dead. He looked at Paxton as people started rushing over to her dead body.

    "Good, you say?" Paxton frowned, looking with shock at the dead woman, but stayed at Victor's side, giving him a pleading look.

    "You can be a good person. I know it. You can reverse it." Paxton urged. Victor frowned. There it was again- the unfamiliar feeling of someone having undying faith that he wasn't a bad person. Of someone placing their happiness on his supposed goodness. He sighed and took Paxton's hand.

    "She would die at some point anyway. So there's nothing to reverse." Victor said. Paxton glanced, concerned, in the woman's direction, and then turned back to him.

"You claim you're so malevolent, but I know you. You do care about people." Victor frowned. What Paxton was saying was wrong. Victor didn't care; not about any of them. But he did care about Paxton.

    Paxton hid a yawn behind his hand and glanced again in the direction of the woman.

    They'd been in this hospital for fifteen hours, Victor calculated. Paxton was probably exhausted- a feeling Victor, an immortal, was well acquainted with.

    "Let's go home." Victor suggested. Paxton shook his head, yawning again.

    "No, I wanted to get to the planetarium; there's rumors of a planet being sighted that was calculated as being too far to see... I've always loved space." Victor laughed- a bit less of a rare occurrence, ever since he had met Paxton.

    He looked at the man. Victor knew he always worked too hard and pushed himself over the edge. This was the edge, but Paxton being him wouldn't admit it. What was with this new level of overworking himself? Victor's eyes scanned him once more.

    Yes, it was decided. Paxton was too close to the his limit this time. Victor wasn't going let him fall off the edge.

    And he knew just how to lead this horse to water.

    Victor grabbed Paxton by the lapels of his pristine white coat and kissed him hard. Slightly out of breath, he spoke.

    "Well, I'm going to go home. You can go to the planetarium without me."

    After all this time, Victor had learned a few things. And one of those things was that Paxton was no normal genius- you had to daze and confuse him before you ever got to distraction tactics. Paxton was dazed from the sudden, passionate kiss, and the sleep deprivation was beginning to take an effect on his ability to comprehend everything- Victor knew all too well what that lack of comprehension looked like- so Victor could begin with the distraction now.

    "I think I'll just go home, maybe open a bottle of wine. But you, have fun at the planetarium." He continued, and waited for Paxton to comprehend what he had said- there was always a few seconds of lag when he was this tired.

    "Don't leave... I don't know what kind of trouble you'll get into without me-" He was interrupting by another yawn.

    "What exactly would we do if we went home now?" Paxton asked. Victor smiled a bit. His plan was, so far, successful.

    "Have a glass or two of wine, maybe watch one of those awful reality shows that you seem to like, for some reason... Then, we'd go to sleep." Paxton smiled sleepily. It was his purest, softest smile, and Victor cherished above all the other smiles.

    "How about I find that planet tomorrow, huh?" Victor nodded pulling him close. Paxton tilted his face up, wordlessly asking for a kiss.

    "Darling, I could make you a planet. You know I would only if you asked for it." He told Paxton between kisses. Paxton giggled happily. Victor couldn't name a single sound he loved better. He felt overwhelmed with love towards this man.

    Victor didn't entirely know why it happened, but suddenly a burst of white magic flew out of his fingertips and honed in on the woman, who was being placed on a gurney. She gasped to life, to the shock and joy of the nurses and people around her.

    Paxton didn't seem to notice, fixated on Victor with shining, tired eyes.

    "I love you." Victor smiled at him, putting to the side the matter of the woman and the strange subconscious magic he had just performed.

    "You, too, have captured my affections." Paxton looked at him with sleepy confusion. Victor laughed.

    "That means I love you too, genius." He said, only partially sarcastic about the last bit. Paxton's stomach took that moment to growl loudly. Victor chuckled. Humans.

    "What are we getting on the way home?" Victor asked knowingly.

    "Noodles." Paxton murmured, yawning again. Victor felt certain he'd fall asleep in the car on the way home, before they ever got to wine or reality TV or noodles. He didn't mind.

    "Then we'll get some noodles." Paxton smiled softly.

"Thank you, Victor." Victor smiled fondly.

Maybe he'd never know why humans were the way they were. He did know one thing for sure, though. His human was the best.


End file.
